wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Mushasame
Three Mushasame (三武者サメ, Musha same san) or (同じ3つの武者, Onaji 3ttsu no musha) is one of the Members of Kuro Akatsuki. She is the Jinjuriki of the Dangerous Ten-Tails. Appearance Three is a young girl with long back length blonde hair (although she covers her hair in her blue balmoral cap, making it seem like she has short hair), and green eyes. She wears a NOL blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When she is in battle, she wears a jolting sapphire NOL uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together, the Bolverk. As a replica of Saya, Three shares her physical appearance only her hair a deeper blonde then Saya. As the Ten-Tails' Jinjuriki, She has a few distinct features that resemble Mu-12 with the tails now end with hands similar to the chakra arms formed by jinchūriki. In the Izanami Form, she looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders and and its tails were bushier. Her True Form and Robot Creation is the Egg Empress. Abilities Three appears to be a professional gunslinger, effectively wielding the Nox Nyctores, Bolverk with incredible effectiveness under the Drive, Chain Revolver. Bolverk appears as a pair of large-barrel handguns, though it can take on other forms. Her style of fighting is a direct reference to the fictional fighting style known as 'gunkata', in which the practitioner uses stylized moves using firearms with the conclusion of the battle involving clashing the hammers together. Unfortunately, the Bolverk is Noel's only mean of offense, becoming utterly helpless when stripped of it. Being the true successor of the Azure and the perfect Murakumo Unit, Three can assume a stronger form and persona known as the Ten-Tails. Background 'Early Life' In the Dawn of Paul Gekko Arc, at dawn of the attack on the Space Colony Big Bloom, the young girl who would become Three Mushasame lost her family, and after spending an unspecified time as a war orphan she was adopted by the Mushasame Research Lab. The scientist in charge of the project erased all her memories from her previous life and just gave her number 'Three' as the name. Namika, the nurse in charge of her, convinced her that working with the Kuro Akatsuki was the only way that she had to recover her memories. Not only that, but despite obtaining huge psychic powers and mecha piloting skills, she also suffers enough brain damage to sustain very painful headaches that can only be eased by powerful medication. Not knowing that San was an enemy, she felt bonded to him, since he is the first person who ever regarded Three as a person in her own right, not as a girl without memories who is bound to become a living weapon. After San tends to her when she has a seizure due to her enhancements, they spend the afternoon together and even share a kiss. It is only after the truth regarding San is revealed to Three that she chose to pilot the giant MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam and attack both San and the city; her desire of getting her memories back and become a full-fledged person are more important than anything. San desperately tries to calm her down and understands Three's feelings. To real avail; she does calm down when he speaks to her, but cannot bring herself to defect. After the battle, Four helped San and his Gundam back out into space. During this events the Psycho Hydra Gundam is severely damaged and Three is presumable killed in an explosion. However, it was later revealed that Three and the Psycho Hydra Gundam survived and were taken to the Ka Boa Bu space fortress. Once there, the Psycho Hydra Gundam was repaired. It was then that San discovers that Three was still alive. Three finally remembers San when, after catching a glimpse of her. In the end, Three was forced once again to fight against San in the Psycho Hydra Gundam. Unfortunately, The sinking MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong crash lands the Psycho Hydra Gundam's Legs causing it to be disabled. San manages to rescue her from the crashing Zeong before the end of the battle at Ka Boa Bu. Unfortunately, Unfortunately, Ten-Tails was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing to find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails into Nine Tailed Beasts and Biometals again leaving the spirit of the Ten Tails sealed in the pickle jar. 'Joining Dr. Eggman' After the Battle of Ka Boa Bu, Three Mushasame was now a Biometal User and the Ten-Tails Jinjuriki. Dr. Eggman and Lyon suddenly appears and tells Three that she is coming back to Lyon because Three Mushasame did not betray Lyon this time stating that he’s tired of Lyon failing to destroy Paul Gekko as "Sonic the Hedgehog". Three asks for a few moments and help her save her boyfriend, to which Eggman replies, “Very well.” Three runs off to San and notices that he is buying two sodas. She then tells him that Paul Gekko is the Kind Hearted man of the Shinobi Kingdom, trying to see if any of those places that fit Paul Gekko for a King. San says "That's Great". Three says goodbye after being comforted by San about her Parents at the Space Colony. Three then runs off to Eggman, telling him she’s already said good bye. She asks, however, how Eggman can trust her since “We’ve tried to do each other in before.” Eggman replies that “You can help me rule the world too badly to try to build my Empire and I’ll be waiting for you the next time you try.” Three now on the Egg Fleet Flagship, Egg Whale along with Toby Gekko and was now Eggman's most Trusted Servant. Gunpla *MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam Family *San- Love Interest Gallery Three Mushasame Sprite Sheet.png|Three Mushasame Sprite Sheet Category:Characters